Illuminated night
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Miku and Rin have been together for over seven years now. Miku had wanted to give up on everything as a child but she's so happy that she kept going. Rin has a surprise for her, it's the day of miku's 21st birthday. How do they spend this day, and what is this surprise?


**I am not dead lol, random spike of motivation, hope you like it. **

**illuminated night**

She stood looking around at the life she'd created. Her friends, her family, everything she'd ever wanted. Her birthday here once again, twenty-one. She thought she'd never make it, she'd thought it would all come undone. Looked down upon and shunned since she was young, poor little miku had wanted to run. Her family tried to support her, always thinking something was wrong. Hiding in the bathroom for hours talking to herself. They all believed her crazy, and maybe she was. It all went away though, she got better and she found herself somewhere she could belong. She had her loving girlfriend Rin (and her twin brother, Len), her best friend IA, and so many other amazing friends; Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Teto and Gakupo.

Miku's POV

Today couldn't be any better, I've been with her all day and it's absolutely wonderful. The sand between my toes, the water so cold but so inviting, glimmering like crystals in the sunlight. Looking over, I see her smile, so bright and warm, the only sun I'll ever need. We've been together for over seven years, and my love for this girl has never faded. Trying to keep a grin at bay, I turn to her fully. using as much force as I can create, I send a splash of water at her, soaking what was once dry. We've always been competitive, but at the end of the day, no matter who wins, we're still in it all together.

_I'm already late, running as fast and my small legs will take me, I sprint towards the school building. Why couldn't the library be closer to the main building?! My body is moving on its own, heart racing as I try reach my goal. But somehow, I'm on the ground, head throbbing. What happened? My vision is covered by little white dots and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Finally, the image becomes clearer, I see the cause of my current state, a football... what's this? Before I know it, I'm face to face with a pair of eyes that resemble the sky, so blue and alive. _

_'Are you ok? I'm so sorry!' _

_Oh, these eyes belong to someone. Blinking away the last few specks, I look at her clearly. Her blonde hair, held out of her eyes with small white clips, a worried expression on her face. I try to give a small smile, reassure her that I'm ok. She seems relieved to see that I'm able to communicate still and goes straight back to apologising. _

_'I made such a stupid mistake, I can't believe I let myself get distracted like that, I'm so sorry! Does your head hurt? Do you need help? I'm s-' _

_'No, no, it's fine! Just a little bump I promise! I should have been paying more attention... if you really want to help, maybe you could take me to the infirmary?' _

_She looks at me with a smile, 'of course I can help you!' _

_She grabs my hand, pulling me up, but my head begins to spin and I stumble. She grabs ahold of me, holding me close so I don't hit my head again. We walk with my arm over her shoulder, her soft calming arm around me. Even though I can feel the sweat from when she was playing on the field, I can't bring myself to care. _

_'So what's your name, waterfall?'_

_'Huh, waterfall? My names miku. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I've gotta admit you left my head spinning.' _

_'Waterfall, cause you know, you're real fast but damn you fall hard. Plus, your hair isn't that far off. My names Rin by the way. On the topic of speed, you're real fast, but I'm sure I could beat you in a race.' _

_'Well, Rin, I fall only for you. And you're on, as soon as I'm not feeling like I have a rock in my head I'll take you on, there's no way you'll win.' _

_And we continued laughing and talking the whole way, promises of seeing each other again and setting the score. _

The water splashes in my face but I can't stop grinning. We're both laughing, water going everywhere, all I can think, is that I am truly happy.

She took me out to dinner as well. A small table for two on the balcony, our favourite meals all set out infront of us, candles illuminating the table. We eat and chat, talking about this and that. Even just small talk is enough with her. Eventually the talk dies down and we look out at the sky, the stars so bright, glowing just like a glimmer of hope. I remember looking up at the sky as a child, wishing for this, and now I'm here, again looking up, but this time it's a thank you, not a wish.

'Miku, I have something I want to ask you,' she looks nervous, but continues on, 'we've had our ups and downs, we've been through so much, but even through it all, I still love you more and more every day. We may go a bit overboard sometimes, have war just to win, but that's what makes it great. It's already been seven years, and They've been the best seven of my life. I love you so much and can't picture my life without you, so please stay by my side and light up the rest of my days. Would you make me the luckiest girl in the world and be my wife?'

She looks at me with a nervous smile, my eyes watering and wrap my arms around her tight, 'of course sunshine, I'll be with you for all time.'

**This is the happy version. If you'd like to see this story continue on with a twisted end to the night go check out twisted night. My partner picked the pairing and I got attached, whoops. I hope you liked this. What did ya think? also, let me know if you want to see more of the past related to this story, or a happy future :3 **

**please favourite and review if you enjoyed this!**

**-Ari**


End file.
